


northshore

by qhost_tie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And It Definitely Shows, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Beta Read, Ouch, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scars, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Whump, accept it pls, and theyre all a good family now, everyones probably very ooc, honestly i dont even know when this would happen ok just, i cant tag, i dont know doctor stuff, i guess??, i once again apologize in advance, lets just pretend everyone made up happily after civil war, probably not at all canon compliant, sorry in advance, tags will probably be updated as needed, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhost_tie/pseuds/qhost_tie
Summary: Apathetic, direct, focused, and deadly.That was everything the Spider was supposed to be.Peter Parker, though? Well, that's a completely different thing.--my first fic, pls dont murder me immediately-title and chapter titles from the song northshore by tegan and sara





	1. don't tell me

**Author's Note:**

> if ur reading this that means you actually clicked on this so wow thank you so much, if there's any errors or inaccuracies please let me know!!
> 
> also, one of the works that has inspired me to actually write and post this is i never knew i was broken by gotmyinkpen! their fic is absolutely wonderful and i definitely recommend you to check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139822/chapters/37709447

Peter’s eyes flickered open to the sight of a plain white wall. The air around him was cold, seeping and settling into his bones. His bare torso shivered with pinpricks of ice in his skin, the thin blanket wrapped haphazardly around his shoulders doing nothing to stop the crisp atmosphere in the small room from freezing him to the core.

 

Blinking away the remnants of sleep, the teen pushed himself up from his stiff cot with tired muscles. Resting his bare feet on the metal floor, ignoring the way the material sent tingles up his body from vibrations in the multiple floored facility, he subconsciously reached up to the back of his neck like always and felt the distinct scar.

 

Peter brushed away faint memories and phantom pains that came from touching the mark from his mind, looking around the small cell.

 

It really wasn’t much, just a cot with a small, thin blanket, a small toilet and a small rusting sink as well as a few fluorescent lights that filled the space with a harsh light that hurt his sensitive eyes and filled his ears with an annoying buzzing.

 

The boy sat there, still attempting to wake up and remember his schedule as the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck tingled, a warning buzzing lowly in the back of his mind.

 

He barely had a chance to stand and get his posture correct and his mind focused before a sharp knock sounded from the metal door in front of him followed by the beeping of a keypad and the sound heavy locks deactivating as two soldiers walked in.

 

“паyк.” One of them barked out in a thick russian accent.

 

Peter focused his eyes just in between the two soldiers, gaze firmly planted on the door as he waited for orders.

 

“Boss wants you for meeting.” He continued, not waiting another second before grabbing one of the boy’s pale arms in a brutal grip, the other soldier quickly following suit.

 

The three walked out of the room, Peter being guided with his eyes trained on the ground though posture still straight and stiff.

 

Soon enough the group reached the elevator, one of the guards punching in buttons with their free hand as the doors closed, grip still iron on Peter’s arm.

 

It was a few more hallways after the elevator until they got to the room ordered, where a single door stood at the end of a long corridor guarded by two soldiers who looked just as cold as everything else in this hell on earth.

 

One of the guards in front of the door nodded at the two soldiers holding Peter, turning and pressing their thumb against a scanner as they moved to let the three inside.

 

The metal door slid open, revealing a room that looked nothing like the rest of the facility.

 

This room was large and warm, with a fireplace stationed on one wall and a large rug covering the floor. Paintings - at least, what Peter thought were paintings - were spread around the room in large frames carved from wood.

 

In fact, many things in this room were made from wood and soft, plush materials, which was a big contrast to every other room in the compound. 

 

This confused Peter greatly, and, though he had been in this room a few times before, never failed to surprise him.

 

The teen was broken out of his thoughts by a hard shove into the middle of the room by the two guards as they walked over to take position in the corners of the room, the door sliding closed behind them once again.

 

Peter quickly righted himself, and showed no shadow of embarrassment on his face as he stood as tall as his height would allow, honey brown eyes finding his way to the right side of the figure that sat at the desk. The figure, who Peter identified as Dr. Vadik, had a woman standing next to him, who Peter identified as Agent Lilya.

 

Dr. Vadik was looking at files, raising his head as he heard the doors closed.

 

Vadik was an intimidating man, tall and shark-like with cold icy blue-grey eyes and a head full of grey hair that was definitely going bald. Although he may act friendly, it was just that; an act. In the blink of an eye he could go from faux friendliness to his true cold, uncaring and brutal core. Vadik was basically in charge of the entire facility, and Peter had known him since a mere 4 years old, when his parents died.

 

Agent Lilya was opposite to Dr. Vadik in looks, but just as intimidating. She was somewhat average height, slightly shorter than peter with dark eyes that analyzed everything and hair that was so brown it almost looked black. She was basically Peter’s handler, she monitored him and his missions and reported back to Dr. Vadik.

 

Vadik smiled sharply at Peter, eyes dancing with what could be interpreted as caring, though the boy knew it was exactly the opposite.

 

“Ah, паyк, good to see you!” The man said with false enthusiasm. 

 

“I trust you gave the guards no trouble, yes?”

 

Peter didn’t answer, knowing Vadik didn’t want him to.

 

“Agent Lilya and I have very important things to discuss with you, my boy. Come, come closer.”

 

The teen did as he was told, coming closer to the desk though still leaving a reasonable space between him and the wooden structure.

 

“Now, let’s speak about your last mission first, shall we?” He hummed, turning to Lilya. “Lilya, darling, care to tell me about how our dear солдат did on his last, what was it, eleventh mission?”

 

Lilya turned to him, face schooled into an impassive expression as always.

 

“Of course, Dr. Vadik. паyк completed the job as expected, in record time, no witnesses.”

 

Vadik looked back to Peter, a grin on his face that was entirely the opposite of what smiles usually mean. “Well done, солдат!”

 

The praise was false.

 

“A mission such as that is not easy to complete, especially not in such record times and circumstances. I should think that the water in your shower might be warm tonight.”

 

Peter had to fight the urge to look at Vadik in surprise and utter a “r-really?” but he managed to hold it together with a simple nod and “Thank you sir.”

 

Vadik smiled once again, something in his expression that Peter could see out of the corner of his eye communicating “not one mistake, boy. not one, because you know what happens otherwise.”

 

Peter would be lying if he said that didn’t send a shiver down his spine.

 

Vadik glanced down to the files sitting on the desk, clapping his hands. “Now, back to the task at hand. Your mission. Lilya?”

 

Lilya nodded, gathering one file in her hand. “This is absolutely your most important mission yet, солдат. If you mess this up, you’ll wish you died as the weak child you are, because I promise you that we will subject you to things that you cannot even begin to imagine.”

 

Peter could feel anxiety swarming into his brain, but he pushed it away and filled the space with apathy and concentration.

 

“If you complete this mission, you might even show that you are finally /worth/ something.” Vadik added.

 

The word made Peter’s heart thump painfully, something in his brain crawling uncomfortably.

 

Lilya hummed and continued, as cold and emotionless as ever, 

 

“As for what your mission actually is?” She paused.

 

“Take down the Avengers.”


	2. don't beg don't scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!!  
> first of all i want to say thank you so much to everyone who has commented and given me kudos, your support on this fic has really kept me motivated to keep this going!! so thank you all!!!
> 
> second, i want to let you all know that there are some forms child abuse in this chapter (hitting, verbal abuse) as well as later in the chapter there is some... torture.  
> i've marked these areas with **** in case anyone needs to skip over it, and i'll try to add a nongraphic description at the bottom so you guys can still know whats happening  
> make sure to stay safe!
> 
> as always, if theres any errors or inaccuracies please let me know!
> 
> паyк = spider  
> солдат = soldier  
> иди сюда, мальчик = come here, boy.  
> жалкий = pathetic  
> отродье = brat/spawn
> 
> (quick disclaimer i am using google translate for these so-)

Suddenly the atmosphere turned to thick ice, all warmth in the air evaporating as soon as Lilya opened her mouth. Peter felt the words bury him, filling his head and lungs with freezing grains of sand and weighing on his shoulders. His bones were crushing under the weight, momentary panic setting in.

 

Before he could stop himself, Peter opened his mouth. “W-what? But, sir, that’s- I can’t-”

 

Immediately the smile that was constantly on Vadik’s face up until now dropped like a simple mask, a scowl and ice cold eyes replacing them.

 

“паyк.” He growled. Peter’s jaw immediately snapped shut, brown eyes finding the space to the right of Vadik’s head.

 

******************

 

“иди сюда, мальчик.”

 

Peter stepped forward obediently, eyes still trained firmly in place.

 

The teen really should have expected the smack that echoed in the room, the force of it so hard Peter’s neck snapped back with a sickening pop.

 

“Did I ask you to speak, boy?” Dr. Vadik demanded, face emotionless though Peter could feel the tight air around him and the buzzing in the back of his mind that screamed /'danger danger danger!'/

 

Peter dropped his eyes to the ground, feeling Vadik’s grip on his jaw tighten.

 

“Well? Or are you just as stupid as you were when I rescued you?” He demanded, giving Peter another sharp slap.

 

/‘You, my boy, are weak. But you won’t be any longer. HYDRA will make you strong.’/

 

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again sir.” Peter said, hoping the slight waver in his voice was   
hidden.

 

Vadik’s grip tightened once again, the teen’s skin turning white with the pressure.

 

“I should think it won’t. After everything I did for you, giving you a home, guiding you, making you strong! And this is how you repay me!? жалкий. I have done nothing but care for you, making your worthless existence have a chance at becoming something for the great plan. Yet all you do in return is defy me.”

 

The man released Peter, sighing heavily before seeming to soften and looking at the boy with an almost caring look. Almost.

 

Once again, Peter knew it was a lie.

 

******************

 

“My boy, you know I don’t want to hurt you. But you seem to never learn. For this you must be punished.”

 

Lilya stood in the background, watching the interactions with a disinterested face.

 

“Tomorrow you will receive the plans for your mission. After that you will be given three days to prepare. Use them wisely.”

 

Dr. Vadik sighed again, turning to Lilya. “Lilya, see to it that this отродье gets proper punishment. No meals tomorrow either.”

 

Lilya nodded, gathering the files into a small briefcase. “Understood, sir.” She turned to the guards. “Let’s go. Bring him to room 22-1A.”

 

The guards walked back over to Peter silently, once again grabbing his arms. Peter kept his eyes trained on the ground, he knew what would come next.

 

******************

 

After going through countless hallways and down several elevators, the group reached room 22-1A. Peter has been in this room several times before. This one was always one of his least favorite floors in the entire facility, the only exception being the floor right below this one. He didn’t want to think back to the horrors that happened in those rooms.

 

Lilya quickly tapped in a code for the heavy metal door, locks grinding as they disengaged.

 

She signaled for the guards to throw him in, and they did.

 

Peter stumbled into the dark room, Lilya walking in behind him as the door slid shut, effectively leaving the two in a dim light.

 

The teen could see fairly well in low light thanks to his enhanced senses, so he simply stood with his head angled to the floor as he tracked Lilya’s movements with his eyes.

 

“He’s right you know. You are truly pathetic.” She said in a cold and detached voice while she milled about, grabbing several items with slender hands.

 

“After everything HYDRA has done for you, after everything Dr. Vadik has done, and yet you cannot even hear about a simple mission without panicking like the pathetic brat you are.”

 

Peter did not even try to tell himself those words weren’t true, as he had been hearing them since his first day of training.

 

“You are nothing without HYDRA. HYDRA has made you everything you are, everything you will ever be.”

 

She turned to face him, eyes hard and cold.

 

“Now sit and behave, or I will see to it that you never leave this room.” She growled.

 

The teen sat in the metal chair, the cool material nipping at his skin as Lilya clamped down vibranium cuffs on his arms, wrists and ankles.

 

Suddenly his sight was gone, replaced by nothing but an inky blackness, and he wasn’t even able to take a breath before the first shock ran through him.

 

It was a searing pain, electricity running through his veins and dancing in his heart, which had begun to beat irregularly fast.

 

Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, breathing heavy as he tried to breathe in through his nose. He still couldn’t see, which made both his touch and hearing sense much stronger.

 

Peter could hear the hum of the voltage currently running through him, could feel vibrations in the floor, could hear his own heartbeat, there were so many things he could hear and feel that his head was starting to cloud.

 

“You are so weak, you can barely even stand the feeling of a few small shocks.” She said as the electricity died away and Peter was left sagging in the chair, panting heavily.

 

“It’s a wonder why they even let you keep the name of солдат. You are not worthy of it.” She said in a cold voice.

 

“I have said it before and I will say it again. You are nothing without HYDRA. You owe us your life. We are merciful, taking pity on such a pathetic creature such as yourself. The only way you will ever have any worth in this world is by repaying us with your work towards the great plan.”

 

Peter had just begun to catch his breath again as another wave of electricity danced through him.

 

“One day, паук, you will be the most powerful. Better than any of the others before you. But that can only happen if you allow HYDRA to make it so.”

 

The teen had no choice but to let the words be drilled into his foggy mind, breathing and gasping heavily as he bit back cries of pain.

 

“You want to be useful, do you not?” She asked coolly. 

 

Peter didn’t respond with anything but heaving breaths, the shocks having stopped for a moment.

 

But soon the shock was back, on the side of his face in the form of a hand with a ring that made a small cut on his cheek.

 

“Answer me.” She growled.

 

Peter took a deep breath, trying not to gasp through the pain in his lungs and throat.

 

“Yes, yes ma’am.”

 

“Then will you obey our orders without question?”

 

Apparently he took too long to answer, because before he knew it the electricity was back, and stronger than before.

 

The last thing he heard before the edges of his vision going black and his mind sinking into the abyss of unconsciousness was a soft, sinister sounding,

 

“Hail HYDRA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the first marked section dr. vadik basically showcases his different sides, dropping from faux caring to cold and brutal in seconds. basically he calls peter ungrateful and mentions how he saved him, how hydra saved him
> 
> in the second marked section peter is put through series of shocks as punishment as well as being degraded by agent lilya until he passes out
> 
> also, if i said i had a playlist for this au would you guys be interested at all..?
> 
> thank you all so much for reading!!


	3. don't feel don't tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!! another chapter written uwu
> 
> im not exactly sure about how i wrote this chapter, im stuck between loving and hating it lmao. i also wanted it to be longer but the way it tapered off at the end kinda just felt natural so... maybe next time?
> 
> also once again thank you for all the support on this!!
> 
> i've also added another ***** marked section, this time it involves some medical stuff?? mainly syringes and stuff but uh yeah just in case. also most of that is incredibly inaccurate because medicine makes no sense to me and it shows. but uh yeah!
> 
> i hope you enjoy and i'll hopefully see you tomorrow!!

Peter didn’t think twice when he woke up in his cell with aching muscles, burning throat and a pounding in his head. He also didn’t acknowledge the painful stuttering in his heart that would happen every few seconds or the dried tracks of tears that had ran down his face at some point during the night.

 

He knew what happened, of course he did. He spoke out of turn after receiving his orders, so he was punished.

 

Basic expectation for him.

 

Though his memories became slightly foggy nearing the end of the ordeal, he remembered Dr. Vadik and Agent Lilya’s words clearly.

 

‘And’, he said to himself, ‘They are right. You do owe your life to HYDRA. Without them you would be nothing, you would have no purpose.’

 

So why should he listen to that miniscule, whispering voice in the dark edges of his mind that said maybe they aren’t?

 

The teen pushed himself up from his cot with creaking joints, head pounding with every heartbeat and movement like a smack from a sledgehammer.

 

‘You owe them. You must work for them. You must not question HYDRA.’

 

He nodded to himself.

 

‘You are Spider. Apathetic, direct, focused and deadly. That is all.’

 

Peter slowly stood up, a hand snaking up to his head and the base of his neck.

 

“Agh..” He groaned under his breath, shakey form looking over to see some folded clothing and boots next to the sink with a small card of paper.

 

He walked over on shaking legs, his muscles aching and head worsening with every step.

 

Peter slowly bent down and plucked the card from the pile with the tips of his pale fingers.

 

Looking at the text, it was written with marker in a neat font.

 

“платье. охранники придут в ближайшее время.”

 

/‘Dress. The guards will come shortly.’/

 

Then, in smaller writing is where Peter noticed the extra note.

 

“Obey.”

 

The boy down the put down the card and told himself just that, reaching for the shirt.

 

Peter pulled the long sleeved turtleneck overhead, feeling the way the thin material clung to his skin and yet still didn’t cover enough of his neck to cover the mark that lay on the back of it.

 

He quickly pulled on the tight black sweatpants before moving on to lace up the combat boots.

 

The teen stood up with a stretch, joints popping and neck cracking as he rolled it.

 

Then, just as the card said, the guards arrived with a sharp knock on the door followed by the standard sound of the locks disengaging. 

 

“паук.” The guard says, a different one from last time but still eerily similar as all people in this place were.

 

“Come, meeting is needed. Then training.” They said before taking one of Peter’s shoulders in a strong grip, the other guard doing the same.

 

The two guards walked him through the endless hallways, all of them the same with white linoleum floors and walls and evenly spaced metal doors.

 

Peter kept his posture straight but eyes trained on the floor the whole time.

 

Eventually they reached a simple meeting room, and, as the doors unlocked and slid open, Peter could see out of the corner of his eye that only Agent Lilya stood inside. 

 

Lilya looked up from the files with disinterest.

 

“Drop him.” She ordered, going back to the files.

 

The two guards did, shoving him into the room much like last night.

 

The atmosphere was filled with thick silence for around 2 minutes before Agent Lilya finally spoke.

 

“паук.”

 

Peter snapped his eyes to focus on the space right of her head.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“I trust you remember our… lesson, last night, yes?”

 

Peter held back a dry chuckle and a ‘of course, how could i forget that?’ but settled for a nod.

“And? Are you ready?”

 

He knew what she meant.

 

“Ready to obey, ma’am.”

 

She smiled. Not a warm one, but a cruel and cold one full of razors and shards of glass.

 

“Excellent. Now, your mission.”

 

He stood still, hands behind his back, though offered the slightest incline of his head.

 

She walked over, handing him multiple files filled with information and other things.

 

As he opened them and thumbed through the multiple papers in each one, a name caught his eye: James “Bucky” Barnes.

 

He looked up to the right of her head and tilted his head in a silent ask for permission to speak.

 

Lilya glanced at him and then to the open file in his hand.

 

“I know what you must be thinking. The traitor is now part of the Avengers, yes. He is dangerous, cannot be trusted. You must take him out first.”

 

Peter looked back down to the files, staring for a few moments at the descriptions of all of the Avengers, complete with pictures of their faces and typical battle strategies.

 

| James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes |  
“The Winter Soldier”  
The Winter Soldier is a former HYDRA Asset.

 

Peter didn’t bother to read more as he already knew most of what was printed, instead looking to Stark’s profile.

 

| Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark |  
“Iron Man”  
Stark is a genius with many skills. He utilizes those by creation of the Iron Man suit.

 

“солдат.” Lilya barked. “Attention.”

 

He immediately closed the files, electing to once again look to the right side of her head and cross his arms behind his back.

 

“Back to your mission plan.” She grabbed another file from the table.

 

“We have intel from our agents in SHIELD that the Avengers will be visiting one of our old bases. There’s not much there as it is mostly abandoned, however it seems they are unaware of that fact.”

 

She turned back to him.

 

“This will provide the perfect opportunity to take them down. In the files I already gave you are complete profiles of all the Avengers, complete with battle strategies, strengths, weaknesses and overall things that will give you the higher ground. Commit these to memory, you will need them.”

 

“You will have a small team of agents for backup, should they be needed. And if things go wrong; improvise. We will find a way to work around it.”

 

Peter glanced at the files once again.

 

“You will have three days to prepare, so I suggest you use them wisely.”

 

With that he was dismissed, left thinking over how in the world he was going to get this finished.

 

\-----------------------

 

Over the next two days Peter was left analyzing, planning, training, analyzing, planning, training, left on repeat for what seemed like forever.

 

“солдат.”

 

Peter was broken out of his intense trance, looking over from where he was focusing on his hand-to-hand combat.

 

He continued to punch a very battered-looking dummy as he opened his mouth to answer the two guards that stood by the bullet-proof glass door to the training room.

 

“Yes?” He asked, still effortlessly hitting his target.

 

“Boss wants to see you.”

 

At that Peter finally stepped away from the dummy, looking at the guards in expectation.

 

As soon as Peter stopped punching, one of the guards stepped forward and took Peter’s arm in one large hand, the other guard doing the same.

 

The teen had worked exceptionally hard the past days, training and analyzing and planning anytime he wasn’t sleeping or eating his poor tasting rations.

 

He had sweat pouring down his face, black turtleneck soaked through with the salty liquid.

 

Peter’s muscles ached and burned but in the best way possible. He seemed high on adrenaline every second, an unstoppable whirlwind waiting to be released so it can turn into a fierce tornado.

 

The teen held his hands behind his back as he was escorted down the endless corridors, eyes once again on the ground though his mind was elsewhere as he continued to plan.

 

Eventually the group reached an analysis room, where Dr. Vadik, Agent Lilya and various other scientists were standing in the room.

 

Upon the door unlocking to reveal Peter’s arrival, all movement in the room stopped to focus on him. The guards holding his arms were quickly gone, door sliding shut behind them.

 

Dr. Vadik broke the silence with a cheery sounding “паук! Welcome.”

 

Peter simply folded his arms behind his back, squaring his shoulders and looking to the right of Vadik’s head.

 

“Well, my boy, Agent Lilya tells me your punishment really did wonders.”

 

The teen did not respond. 

 

“Good, good. I trust that now you know your place?”

 

Peter gave a firm, “Yes sir.”

 

“Wonderful. Now, back to your mission. How is your progress.”

 

“I believe I am doing well sir. I should be fully prepared to depart tomorrow.”

 

Vadik nodded, turning to Lilya for confirmation.

 

“Affirmative sir. Spider is doing well, I believe he should complete the mission as expected if there are no complications.”

 

Dr. Vadik gave a large smile. “Excellent! Now, my boy, we called you here to make sure you are indeed fit for your mission.”

 

He turned to the various scientists and other doctors.

 

“Let’s get started everyone.”

 

******************

 

And so they did. For 3 endless hours, Peter was strapped to a metal table while countless people in generic white lab coats milled about, poking and prodding at the teen while scribbling things onto clipboards and muttering to their colleagues.

 

Peter had begun to tune out the sounds, letting his eyes unfocus as he stared up at the fluorescent lights.

 

That is, until he felt a large need enter his right arm.

 

The boy looked over, holding back a hiss of pain with clenched teeth as he glanced at the syringe being pushed into his arm with some sort of pale pink yet also transparent… liquid? He wasn’t sure.

 

“What... what is that?” He asked in a quiet voice. Normally he wouldn’t dare speak without being addressed, but he simply couldn’t ignore this.

 

Dr. Vadik looked over to him, faux smile still present on his face.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about my boy. It is merely an enhancer.”

 

“Enhancer..?”

 

“Yes. It is simply so we are ensured you will perform at your absolute best tomorrow.”

 

His smile grew, turning from just plain fake to slightly sadistic.

 

“You shouldn’t feel much, just some slight burning and discomfort.”

 

Then, as if on cue, the fire began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the ***** section peter is basically injected with an enhancer that causes him to be in agonizing pain


	4. don't kiss don't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!! sorry for the late upload and the honestly kinda sucky chapter, not sure why but no matter how i wrote it i couldnt get it to seem quite right
> 
> also, the fight scene is awful i know, its been so long since i've even attempted to write something like that so i dont know how passable it is
> 
> and i promise that the enhancer isnt done yet! there are some other things to unpack with this fiery liquid, dont worry. and also we're getting close to the avengers action so look forward to that i guess uwu
> 
> once again thank you for reading and if there are any errors/inaccuracies please let me know!!

Peter would be lying to say it didn’t hurt. He would also be lying if he said he was not currently trying to hold back pained sounds from escaping his now thoroughly clenched teeth.

 

The liquid felt like he was being burned from the inside-out, somehow better than the shocks he endured the night before but so, so much worse at the same time.

 

The fire lapped at his insides, sliding along his veins and seeping into his muscles. They burned. A lot.

 

Sweat broke out on his pale face, which had flushed even paler as his body tried to fight off both the pain and the foreign substance. Dark marks under the teen’s eyes could be passed as bruises as he fought to hold in his screams through his clenched teeth.

 

The teen heaved heavily, trying to get as much air into his lungs through his nose as he could. He was clenching his fists so hard the knuckles went completely white, and it took everything he had not to thrash against his bonds.

 

Dr. Vadik smiled.

 

\-----------------------

 

Meanwhile, at the compound…

 

Tony sighed, looking back up at Fury with a blank expression.

 

“Look, I just don’t see why we need to check it out I mean, you said it probably doesn’t have much interesting stuff anyways!”

 

Nick sighed, looking at the billionaire through the video feed. 

 

“Look Stark, just do it okay? The sooner it’s over with the sooner you don’t have to worry about it.”

And with that the video cut out and Tony breathed in through clenched teeth, running a hand through his hair.

 

He stood up, exiting the room and going to the common room where Nat was currently crushing Clint at Mario Kart while everyone else cheered her on.

 

“Guys.” He said with a clap of his hands, quickly gaining everyone’s attention.

 

Clint looked over at the man just as Nat pulled forward into the finish line, effectively beating him for the 10th time in a row.

 

“Yeah?” Everyone seemingly asked at the same time.

 

Tony chuckled dryly, looking even more annoyed than usual.

 

“Just got off the call with Fury.”

 

Steve nodded. “And…?”

 

“We’ve got another HYDRA base.”

 

\-----------------------

 

After a few minutes the pain seemed to lessen, if only slightly. Peter was panting heavily, sweat glistening on his skin in the bright lights.

 

“It will take a few more minutes to take effect. Afterwards we will need to run some diagnostics and physical tests.” Vadik said.

 

The man smiled more.

\-----------------------

 

At that chatter broke out.

 

“Another? Who do they think we are, the ghostbusters?” Clint asked incredulously.

 

Tony sighed, shaking his head.

 

“I know it’s annoying, I’m tired of it too. But hopefully this will be the last one for a while.”

 

“It better be.” The archer grumbled.

 

Tony looked to Steve, who was currently looking at Bucky with a slightly concerned look. Though all the brainwashing shit was removed - thanks to Shuri - Steve still worried about his best friend when they went on missions like these.

 

“Steve, I’m fine. I promise.” Bucky chuckled. “And I’ll be fine on the mission. I’m all good now, remember?”

 

Steve nodded with a slight smile. Of course, Bucky wasn’t all good - he still had nightmares and flashbacks and would wake up in a cold sweat and occasionally get spooked if people snuck up on him, which may or may not end up in a barely restrained punch to the face - but he was getting there. Slowly but surely, he was.

 

The blonde chuckled. “All right Buck. Sorry, I just worry.”

 

Bucky smiled softly at that, shaking his head fondly. “I know you do.”

 

“When are we leaving?” Natasha asked over all the noise.

 

Tony looked at her, responding with a tired sounding, “Tomorrow.”

 

This time it was Sam who groaned. “Man, seriously? Could’ve at least given us two days.”

 

Steve spoke up over everyone. “I know it sucks guys, but it’ll do us no good to stand around and complain. We need to come up with a plan. Tony, do we know anything about the specific base we’re visiting?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Nothing much. It’s mostly a low-level base, nothing that should really be of our particular interest. Fury seemed insistent though. I’d say the typical should work just fine.”

 

The blonde nodded. 

 

“Alright then. I don’t see any reason to stress over it, though we should all get in a little extra group training later.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to what they were doing.

 

\-----------------------

 

Eventually the burning did fade away to only a faint memory, though now his muscles ached and his arm where the doctor injected him felt very itchy.

 

Peter went slack, relaxing his aching body as soon as he was able to. He was still panting, sweat glowing on his brow, but at least now the pain was gone.

 

Vadik smiled. “How do you feel my boy?”

 

Peter talked through his raspy throat. 

 

“Fine, sir.”

 

“Excellent. Let’s start the tests, shall we?”

 

Several scientists began to hook several of those sticky patch things with the wires hooked up to machines (Peter didn’t know what they were called) and began to monitor him.

 

\-----------------------

 

After almost an hour they began detaching him from the machines, Vadik looking on with a smug smile.

 

“Now, my boy, we are going to see what you can really do.”

 

As a doctor began taking off the cuffs, Vadik spoke again.

 

“Lilya, dear, get the guards and prepare observation room 39-c.”

 

Lilya nodded. “Right away sir.”

 

Soon two guards came in, and Peter sat up from the examination table.

 

The two grabbed his forearms, leading him to the room mentioned while Dr. Vadik and a few other scientists followed.

 

As Vadik scanned his thumb, the metal doors rolled open. 

 

Inside was, just as promised, an observation room. 

 

The room seemed to be made completely of metal, with tall walls and high ceilings topped with a bullet proof glass enclosure at the top, various weapons and tools, and of course dummies. Lots of dummies.

 

It seemed that wasn’t what Vadik had in mind for today though, as the room had at least 20 of HYDRA’s best agents standing in it.

 

The two guards let go of Peter’s shoulders as they left the room, Dr. Vadik turning to him with a shark-like grin.

 

“Now, солдат, I want you to take these agents out in less than 5 minutes. All of them.”

 

Peter nodded, eyes to the right of his head.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Kill if you must.” Vadik added as he and the other scientists walked to a separate door where they could get access to the observation box.

 

As soon as Vadik reached the box, he gave Peter the signal.

 

Chaos broke out as multiple agents immediately came swarming over to him, throwing kicks and punches and shooting guns but he dodged each of them easily, launching himself to the other side of the room and sticking to the wall. 

 

Another agent shot at him, and he would’ve died if not for his spidey sense.

 

‘yknow, if I had my suit this would be a hell of a lot easier!’ he thought as he dodged yet another punch.

 

Peter ran up one of the walls, finding the new strength making him even faster. The teen launched himself off the wall a second later, landing a flying kick straight to one agent’s face which knocked them out cold. He also probably broke their entire face.

 

The boy was alerted to an agent attempting to sneak up on him on his left, so he quickly turned around and grabbed the taller man by the arm, swinging him around and taking out multiple other agents in the process. He then let the man go, the agent hitting the wall with a sickening crack.

 

He continued like this, breaking bones and flying up walls even more effortlessly than before thanks to the serum.

 

‘yeah, that pain was definitely worth it!’ he thought as he flipped one agent who was, quite simply put, a giant onto the ground without breaking a sweat.

 

Things continued like this, and in mere minutes agents were cleared.

 

Peter looked around him at the bodies, blood smeared on the floor, on the walls, even on his hands.

 

He felt nothing as he looked up to Dr. Vadik and the team of scientists who were furiously scribbling on clipboards once again.

 

The teen waited patiently, head raised high and hands folded behind his back.

 

Eventually Vadik looked down, smiling sharply at him. “Wonderful! Large improvement from prior tests without the serum, though I know you can do better. Much better.”

 

Peter stayed silent.

 

“Though you are still getting used to this enhanced state so I suppose it is satisfactory. This shall make it all the easier to complete your mission tomorrow and ensure results.”

 

“Yes, sir, I will not let you down.”

 

Vadik smirked.

 

“Good. Hail HYDRA.”

 

Peter put a bloody fist over his rapidly beating heart.

 

“Hail HYDRA.”


	5. don't touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!   
> first of all i just wanted to say sorry this chapter is super late, i haven't really had any time to sit down and write in forever. i'm gonna be trying to get out chapters as fast as possible, but you can probably expect at least one a week. second of all, thank you so much for 85 kudos and everyone who comments!! it really means a lot to me, thank you <3
> 
> also im sorry if the writing seems weird in this one, im very tired and i think im gonna go pass out once this is posted

Tony would be lying if he said he was looking forward to this mission.

 

Currently he and everyone else on the team were in the large gym, doing a group training session and going over battle strategies as requested by Cap.

 

“Guys.” Steve called over the sound of half-hearted training.

 

“I know none of you feel like doing this right now. I get that. But we have to stay on top of things. We never know what might happen.”

 

“Nothing interesting, that’s for sure.” Sam said under his breath.

 

Steve ignored him, instead fixing everyone in the room with a level stare of sky blue eyes.

 

“Back to work everyone. And actually put in effort this time.”

 

\-----------------------

 

After a couple hours of intense (read: slightly lacking effort) group training, Steve finally decided it was time for a break.

 

“Alright everyone, good job. Break time.”

 

Everyone made noises of agreement and relief.

 

“Thank god.” Clint said, putting away his bow. “I was starting to slowly disintegrate out of exhaustion.”

 

Natasha raised a brow. “That makes literally no sense.”

 

Clint smirked. “I know.”

 

She rolled her eyes but a corner of her mouth pulled up slightly.

 

\-----------------------

 

It was late at night, and everyone was already in bed. Well, mostly everyone.

 

Bucky sat on a stool next to the marble counter, lost in thought while moonlight shone through the large windows. The pale light illuminated him in a silvery glow, giving him an ethereal look.

 

He sat there for a while, not even noticing soft footsteps padding down the hall.

 

Steve leaned against the wall, giving a small yet sad smile at the sight of his friend.

 

“Hey Buck.”

 

Bucky tensed slightly at the unexpected voice before relaxing once he realized who it was.

 

“Hey.” He responded, still staring out the window.

 

The blonde walked closer to his friend, sitting next to him and also choosing to look out the window.

 

“You alright?” He asked, voice soft.

 

Bucky shrugged, voice small. 

 

“Just… thinking.”

 

Steve nodded. He understood that.

 

“About the mission?”

 

The brunette nodded, still looking at the full moon with it’s ivory smile.

 

“We’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Steve said softly after a few moments.

 

Bucky was silent for several long seconds. “I know. I’m just worried…” He finally looked up at Steve. “Worried something will go wrong.”

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“I think we’ll be fine. Nothing will go wrong Buck, I promise.”

 

If only he knew how wrong he was.

 

\-----------------------

 

The team was about 15 minutes out from the base, all of them suited up and ready to pounce.

 

Steve looked around at everyone, deciding to go over the plan one last time.

 

“All right team, you know the drill. Wing by wing, clear each one. Tony, you’re taking east. Clint and Nat will take west. I’ll take north with Bucky and Sam will take south. If you need backup, call and one of us will be there as soon as possible. Bruce, you’re gonna stay here in case of a code green. Everyone clear?”

 

Everyone nodded in affirmation.

 

Alright then.

 

\-----------------------

 

The transportation to the facility was as dark and quiet as Peter expected it to be. The only thing that made him aware he was moving at all was the rumbling of the vehicle’s engine and the vibrations sent through the metal floor.

 

The teen was wearing his suit used for missions, black skin-tight material that clung to his muscles and made moving light and easy. A dark red spider-like symbol was spread out on his chest, and HYDRA symbols donned either side of his arms. He had a belt with multiple buckles and small compartments, containing many small tools and weapons. Perhaps the most noticeable though was his mask, which had two thin and sharp eyes that matched the blood red of the spider on his chest. On top was a sort of muzzle-type mask, and a black hood hung over his face.

 

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by the van slowing to a stop. He could hear as the van behind them that contained the agents came to a stop as well, brakes making a low screeching sound.

 

He knew the door would be opened before it was, so he was already standing with his back straight and arms crossed behind his back.

 

The heavy metal door slid open, revealing Agent Lilya backed by about ten agents and two heavy-looking guards.

 

“паук.” Her cold voice said in greeting.

 

“It’s showtime. You know the plan. Remember, we will be watching.”

 

And with that, the mission began.

 

\-----------------------

 

“All right everyone, let’s roll.” Steve said as soon as everyone landed from the quinjet.

 

They all nodded, and began to head off to their separate sections. 

 

Tony quickly reached his area, breaking through the walls with a shot of his repulsors. Almost immediately loud alarms began to sound and the white halls were bathed in bright red.

 

“FRI, report.”

 

“I am sensing a total of 76 life forms in this wing, Boss.” FRIDAY’s voice responded after a second.

 

“Thanks, FRI.” He said, immediately firing his repulsors once more as he saw agents and scientists alike flooding into the hallway.

 

“No problem sir.” she responded, sounding slightly amused.

 

\-----------------------

 

Peter was aware of the Avengers’ arrival, both by the bright and blaring sirens as well as the person in his earpiece telling him.

 

“The targets have arrived. Stick to the plan, солдат. We are watching.”

 

With that he turned back to watching the multiple security cams that fed through one small handheld screen. All the Avengers were doing their job quickly and effectively, though Stark seemed to be the one he was watching the most. The man seemed really only focused on getting this cleared, getting the information, and getting out. 

 

Plans and strategies flashed behind Peter’s eyes as he decided this is how he’d make his first move.

 

Peter looked up at the numerous vents, easily crawling up the wall and opening one as he began to creep through the structures. His relatively small and thin form fit easily in the vents, and he continued to the east wing where he could easily see Iron Man fighting off numerous agents.

 

The teen soundlessly opened the vent and scurried over to a dark corner, blending in seamlessly as he waited for the moment to strike.

 

Suddenly FRIDAY spoke up, urgency in her automated voice.

 

“Boss, I am detecting that another life form has entered the area.”

 

As she said that Tony finally knocked down the last agent that ran at him, though he knew it was far from over.

 

Cursing under his breath, he looked around him. 

 

“What? Where? I don’t see anything.”

 

And that’s when his vision was obscured by black.

**Author's Note:**

> паук = spider  
> солдат = soldier


End file.
